Miedo
by marunouchi
Summary: Cuando regresa el miedo a la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Faye corría unos cuantos pasos delante mío, no porque fuera más rápida sino porque se había arrojado del auto en movimiento que _yo_ conducía. Le gustaba sacarme la delantera, ya podía imaginar su cara cuando atrapara al tipo, esa cara de autosuficiencia que le gustaba mostrarme cada vez que por alguna razón me ganaba. Vaya tipa competitiva...

Mi pie resbaló de la cumbrera y por un segundo me imaginé resbalando por las chapas rumbo a la muerte, cincuenta metros debajo. Logré volver y en esos segundos de demora vi que Faye había ganado más metros por delante. Sus pies pequeños y su peso liviano sin duda la estaban ayudando. Era una gacela, la hija de puta.

Seguí corriendo secando el sudor de la frente pues el sol del mediodía estaba tremendo. Más allá de la figura amarilla y violeta de Faye veía al tipo que perseguíamos. Su sudadera blanca era una mancha, apenas recortada por la mochila negra que poseía todo lo que la ISSP necesitaba y nosotros, con suerte, en breve le estaríamos proporcionando. Los dos corríamos rápido pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo nuestros pulmones desbordantes de nicotina aguantarían ese trajín?

El edificio temblaba bajo mis pasos. De ninguna manera el tipo iba a escapársenos después de todo el tiempo que habíamos invertido en capturarlo. Estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona agrícola donde había escondido su laboratorio de alteración de granos. Nos rodeaban graneros y silos por doquier y más allá estaban los campos sembrados. Casi una postal, si no fuera porque el tipo era casi tan hábil como nosotros para moverse y la persecución ya estaba durando mucho.

Alcé la vista, Faye corría con la Glock en la mano derecha. Vi que disparaba una, dos veces, sin dar en el blanco. ¡Idiota!, pensé. De golpe sentí un temblor. Miré mis pies y vi que la chapa del granero había conocido mejores épocas. Un pensamiento de advertencia empezó a crearse en mi mente pero antes de que pudiera darle forma escuché un grito. Miré hacia adelante y vi que el techo bajo las botas de Faye se hundía en un segundo, tragándosela. Ella gritó de nuevo y desapareció. Así, como si se hubiera desmaterializado.

Me detuve, sorprendido. ¿Faye...? El tipo que perseguíamos nunca miró hacia atrás y pronto lo perdí de vista. Faye... Empecé a moverme de nuevo, más despacio pero apurado y con cuidado. Me detuve cerca del enorme agujero que se había formado en el techo, me acosté boca abajo y me asomé. Dios, Faye... Faye se cayó, repetía mi cabeza entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

Dentro era todo oscuridad pero por fin pude distinguirla, agarrada con fuerza a una viga, colgando a más de 50 metros del suelo y demasiado lejos para que yo pudiera ayudarla. Estiré el brazo pero ni en sueños iba a llegar. Me estiré más, el techo crujió pero aún así mis dedos quedaron a dos metros de distancia. No podía ayudarla. Se me cerró el pecho y sentí miedo. Sí, un miedo atroz.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. En los de ella había desesperación y terror. Yo se que ella vio lo mismo en los míos.

.- ¡Faye! ¡Quédate quieta y no te sueltes! - le grité.

Ella no respondió. Todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en tomarse de la viga. Volví a estirarme pero en verdad ella estaba muy lejos y el agujero estaba inestable. El metal y la fibra de vidrio con lo que estaba construido el establo crujía. No iba a poder agarrarla, no iba a poder ayudarla. Mis manos se cerraron en el aire. Vi en sus ojos verdes que comprendía perfectamente cuál era la situación.

.- ¡No te sueltes! - repetí. Pero vi que sus manos resbalaban rápidamente, vi como sus ojos se agrandaban del miedo al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder sostenerse mucho más.- Faye, vas a caer- le dije, viendo como la verdad la dejaba helada - Pero escúchame bien: dobla las piernas, no caigas parada. Abajo hay heno así que hay una posibilidad de que amortigüe tu caída, pero no caigas de pie o te quebrarás las piernas, ¿me entiendes? ¡Faye! ¡Faye! ¡Faye!

Ella me estaba mirando pero yo no sabía si estaba escuchándome o su mente ya se hundía en la idea de la caída y la muerte. Y cuando pasó, pasó tan rápido como cuando el techo se había hundido bajo sus pies. Ya no pudo sostenerse, dio un grito débil y se soltó. Su cuerpo blanco se perdió en la oscuridad del inmenso granero. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó. Ni siquiera siguió gritando.

Me quedé allí, congelado. Faye había caído. Era probable que la caída fuera mortal. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y me incorporé. El cielo estaba celeste, el sol brillaba con fuerza, soplaba un viento fresco. El mundo seguía estando allí. No era un sueño, pero se sentía tan irreal... Empecé a desandar el camino. No, no, no, no... mi cerebro solo repetía esa palabra sin querer pensar en otra cosa. Mis pies empezaron a moverse más rápido, corrí por la cumbrera sin cuidado, sin importarme si podía volver a quebrarse. Encontré la escalera al final del techo y empecé a bajarla lo más rápido posible.

Escuché que Jet me hablaba por el intercomunicador pero no pude contestarle. Faye, Faye, no, no, no, no... No podía ser, no era, no sería. El viento frío me secaba el sudor, sudor de miedo. Dios, tenía miedo. Miedo. Y no era miedo a mi muerte, de esa sensación ya me había olvidado, era miedo a la muerte de otra persona... miedo a la muerte de Faye.

No, no, no... Salté al piso y corrí hacia las puertas cerradas del edificio. Le di un disparo al candado y abrí la puerta de una patada.

El interior estaba en penumbras y al comienzo no vi nada. Tampoco escuchaba nada más que el golpeteo acelerado de mi corazón en el pecho. No, no, no, no, seguí repitiendo. Un haz de luz solar ingresaba del agujero en el techo. Nacía en el techo, moría en el suelo. Allí había heno, tal y como le había dicho a Faye, pero no era tanto como yo hubiera deseado. Aún así era algo. Corrí hacia allí, apartando el heno, buscando. Me metí hasta la cintura, mis manos apartaban la hierba, aquí y allá, tratando de juntar cantidad, de atisbar en esa marea color trigo algo, una forma, un color...

.- ¡Faye! ¡Faye! ¡Dónde estás? - me dolía el pecho. La adrenalina de la persecución ya no existía. Era pura angustia. No, no, no, no... no podía terminar así, si habíamos prometido salir de bares tan solo una hora antes, si habíamos discutido por la ducha por la mañana, si habíamos jugado a las cartas la noche anterior... por Dios.

De repente distinguí el amarillo chillón de su ropa. Aparté el heno que estaba en mi camino. Vi una pierna, un brazo, la cintura. Avancé rápido y la encontré encajada en un hueco ambarino, parte de hierba la cubría. La aparté con cuidado. No quería moverla por si tenía algún hueso roto. La luz del sol que bajaba por ese haz le dio de lleno en el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Le miré el cuerpo. Estaba en posición fetal, casi de costado.

.- ¿Faye...? - apoyé sus dedos en el cuello, buscando el pulso. A simple vista parecía no tener fracturas pero sí podía tener alguna hemorragia interna. Busqué el intercomunicador - ¿Jet? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ven rápido! Faye cayó desde mucha altura y no sé cómo está...

Le aparté el pelo de los ojos. Respiraba, gracias al cielo. Vi entonces que tenía el hombro dislocado y después de pensarlo unos segundos se lo acomodé. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos y clavó su mirada verde en la mía. Dejó escapar un grito mudo. No tenía más aire en los pulmones. Abrió la boca, hizo una mueca de dolor y se desinfló de nuevo.

.- Lo lamento, lo lamento... - empecé a palparla por todos lados buscando heridas. Sus hombros, los brazos, los huesos de la cadera, las piernas. Suspiré, aliviado, todo parecía estar bien. Apoyé las manos en su vientre y apreté con cuidado. Estaba fría. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos.

.- Quieta, Faye. ¿Sientes algo raro? ¿Te duele algo? Dime...

Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló con la cabeza el hombro. Solo eso. Bien. Dejé escapar un suspiro, fue como si el alma me hubiera vuelto al cuerpo. Me senté a su lado y volví a suspirar. Mi cuerpo se aflojó, liberó la tensión. Me corría el sudor por la frente y la espalda, sentía la camisa empapada y una sensación helada que empezaba a dejar la boca de mi estómago. El espanto estaba pintado en su rostro. El espanto de haber estado cara a cara con la muerte.

La miré. Ella me miraba también. Estiró la mano hacia mí y yo me incliné hacia ella y dejé que sus dedos se apoyaran en mi mejilla. Por un momento cerré los ojos y después me incliné y la tomé en mis brazos. Era liviana como una pluma, pequeña, frágil. Ella correspondió el abrazo.

.- Gracias...- la escuché susurrar. Después empezó a temblar, sollozando y sus lágrimas empaparon el frente de mi camisa. Y siguió llorando.

Levanté la vista hacia el agujero en el techo, tan pero tan alto. Las posibilidades de que las cosas hubieran salido mal eran tantas que abrumaban. No era que la muerte nos resultara ajena, no, pero yo no quería ver morir a Faye... ni tampoco estaba en mis planes morir delante de ella. La abracé con más fuerza y su llanto empezó a apagarse. La mente me había quedado en blanco.

Al cabo de un rato Faye se sentó y la ayudé a incorporarse pero se le doblaron las rodillas así que la levanté en brazos y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho. Enterró su cara allí y sin emitir palabra salimos del granero. La Hammerhead estaba aterrizando.

Dios, casi moría. Le había deseado la muerte muchas veces, todas en chiste, pero ese día casi se convertía en realidad. Jamás podría olvidar la mirada asustada, de terror, con la que Faye me había mirado cuando por fin tuvo que soltar el caño. La imagen de su cuerpo cayendo, sumiéndose en la oscuridad...

Jet piloteó la Hammerhead hasta aterrizarla cerca de la pareja que había divisado desde el aire. Spike sostenía a Faye en brazos y ella estaba recostada sobre él, quieta, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el rostro del muchacho. Spike la agarraba con fuerza, ¿con posesión? ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pensó Jet mientras bajaba de la nave y se acercaba a sus compañeros. Ambos silenciosos, ambos pegados el uno al otro como él jamás había creído que esos dos podían estar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Esta historia no será larga, planeo que sea bien cortita. La verdad es que a mi la pareja me encanta y para finales tristes ya está la serie, lo vuelvo a decir. No sé... tengo que incursionar otros caminos, ya sé... jajaja

Probaré seguir la de Vicious. Alguien que escriba otra historia de Faye y Spike! Ahora se está publicando una pero tiene otra temática, más de aventura. Gracias Herria por tus palabras!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un milagro que Faye no hubiera muerto. No me gusta la palabra pero creo que no hay otra que pueda usarse. Caer más de 50 metros y solo dislocarse el hombro... tal vez no tenía suerte en las carreras o el casino pero esa vez había tenido la suerte del siglo.

Dios, qué día había sido. Apuré el whisky y me levanté del sofá, dispuesto a ir a la cama. Tenía un cansancio tremendo, como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo se hubiera quedado sin energía al mismo tiempo. Conocía la sensación pero hacía mucho que no la sentía. Así quedaba después de alguna operación en el Sindicato, algo violento, extenuante, peligroso. Quedaba vivo y agotado. Y entonces era capaz de dormir 14 horas seguidas. Dios, de eso hacía tanto tiempo...

Caminé por el corredor y me encontré con Jet que salía del dormitorio de Faye con la bandeja de la cena.

.- ¿Puedes creer que me hizo darle de comer en la boca? - se quejó - Le voy a conseguir calmantes más fuertes para el brazo, sino va a convertirme en su criada.

.- Mientras te deje ducharla... - le guiñé un ojo y seguí al baño pero la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Miré de reojo. Allí estaba Faye, acostada con el hombro apretado en una venda y una férula. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me detuve.

.- ¿Duele mucho? -le pregunté, apoyándome en el vano de la puerta.

.- Molesta nada más. - hizo el gesto de encogerse de hombros pero se detuvo - Hice lo que me dijiste, me encogí...

.- Las caídas son muy jodidas, te puedes quebrar las piernas, la columna... -sonreí un poco- Nunca más te quejes de tu suerte, Faye.

Me di vuelta para irme.

.- Spike... - me llamó. Di la vuelta y la miré, la luz del velador partía su cuerpo en luz y sombras. El aroma a flores que siempre la rodeaba era intenso incluso desde mi ubicación en la puerta. - Gracias.

.- Pero no pude agarrarte... -dije - Estabas tan lejos...

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Se tapó con las sábanas. _Y verte caer fue horrible... no sabes cuanto..._

.- Duerme, te va a hacer bien- le dije, cerrando la puerta.

Mientras me lavaba los dientes tuve flashes del día. El más repetitivo era el de su mirada mientras caía a la oscuridad. Sus ojos abiertos que no se despegaron de los míos como si... como si esperara de mí algo, todo...

Suspiré. La sensación había sido casi la misma que cuando vi morir a Julia. Un segundo hay vida, otro segundo hay muerte. Así de puta es la vida conmigo. Creo que lo que me generó más miedo es que ya se la sensación que viene después... esa desazón, ese vacío... Sí, Faye no es Julia, obvio, pero... ¿pero?

Dejé el cepillo en el vaso y me lavé la cara. Mientras me lavaba las manos para sacarme el olor a cigarrillo pensaba en eso. No, no hay nadie como Julia. No habrá. Todavía duele su ausencia, es que esta vez es eterna. Suspiré. ¿Por qué había sentido ese miedo hoy? Me sequé las manos en la toalla. Era rosa, era de ella. Sin saber porqué me incliné a olerla y distinguí, allá atrás y muy leve, su aroma a flores.

Fui a mi habitación y me quede en calzoncillos para dormir. Mi camisa también olía a ella. Por alguna razón estuve pensando en Faye hasta que el sueño me atrapó. Como sabía, dormí 14 horas y no me desperté hasta bien entrado el día siguiente. Y también, cuando abrí un ojo, seguí pensando en ella. ¿Por qué de golpe pensaba tanto en Faye?

Ed había vuelto por una temporada a la nave. Eso de ir y venir se había vuelto una costumbre porque se había dado cuenta de que a su padre poco le importaba por donde andaba, así que se quedaba con lo mejor de sus dos mundos. Jet, aunque siempre se quejara de tener que ir a recogerla, estaba encantado.

Entonces, ambos solían reunirse alrededor del ordenador para planear misiones. Los días siguientes Faye anduvo con la férula en el hombro, quejándose de que le molestaba y le daba picazón. Era gracioso verla comer con la mano izquierda. Jet se había negado a ayudarla y Ed había demostrado que no era buena asistente. La única vez que lo había intentado Faye había terminado como un bebé de dos años a quien su madre loca intentaba darle de comer.

Los días en la Bebop transcurrieron tranquilamente. Yo me deslizaba del sofá a mi dormitorio, pasaba a veces por la sala de control, seguro por el baño. No había mucho más para hacer. Mientras tanto tenía tiempo para pensar, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado pero de un tiempo a esta parte mi cerebro hacía sin que yo se lo ordenara.

Notaba la presencia de Faye siempre. Intentaba limarse las uñas y puteaba cuando no podía, fumaba en silencio mirando por las ventanas de la sala de control, preparaba café muy malo aunque esos días Jet no se animaba a criticarla, leía revistas que ya había leído, dejaba que Ed le pintara las uñas... Nada fuera de lo cotidiano. A veces jugábamos a las cartas, por la noche. Nunca más hablamos de su caída.

Así, de golpe me encontré pensando en cómo se acomodaba constantemente el pelo detrás de la oreja y cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando se concentraba en algo, en hacerme trampa en las cartas, por ejemplo. También que escuchaba música seguido aunque no le pregunté qué estilo le gustaba. En realidad, me descubrí queriendo saber pero sin querer preguntarle. ¿Por qué iba a preguntarle? No, mejor saber poco. Pero aún así... ¿Por qué me interesaban esas cosas si nunca me habían interesado? De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda y me recorrió un escalofrío.

.-¿Muy largas? - me di vuelta. Faye me miraba, seria.

Me sentía como si hubiera puesto los dedos en algún enchufe y recibido una fuerte descarga. Electricidad y ardor, inmediatamente. Había sido agudo y suave al mismo tiempo. Faye me seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta.

.- ¡Faye llamando a Spike! -exclamó, entre risas.

.- Muy largas todavía. -alcancé a responder, volviendo la mirada a la tele. Entonces ella volvió a su tarea de limarse las uñas con la mano izquierda, entre puteadas.

Los dos estábamos sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión y Jet ojeaba una revista de bonsáis en la silla individual. Yo había terminado de entrenar, sin sudadera, y ella planeaba darse una ducha pronto así que andaba en shorts y camiseta, descalza, y obsesionada con el largo de las uñas de sus manos. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, ese día hablaba sin parar, pero ahora que caía en la cuenta había estado diciendo algo de las uñas y la Glock y no sabía que más.

Después, sorpresivamente, me había pasado las uñas por la espalda. _¿Muy largas?,_ me había preguntado, con inocencia. Su tacto me había sorprendido, no éramos una tripulación muy amiga del contacto físico, pero en verdad la reacción de mi propio cuerpo me había sorprendido más. Uñas pero también parte de la punta de los dedos recorriendo mi espalda... como si estuvieran...

Fijé la vista en la pantalla. No iba a seguir pensando. Dos minutos después volví a sentir algo en la espalda y di un respingo.

.- ¡Ay, por Dios, Spike! ¡Sí que eres asustadizo! ¿Qué opinas ahora, están mejor? - Faye me miraba con total inocencia. Una mano me mostraba las uñas y la otra sostenía la lima. Esta vez había sentido más la punta de sus dedos, suaves, que las uñas.

.- Así están mejor.- contesté. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso a guardar la lima en su estuche. Después se levantó y tarareando una canción de su época desapareció rumbo al baño dejándonos solos.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? -me preguntó Jet, levantando por fin la vista de la revista. Una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa en los labios.

.- Nada.

Jet sonrió y dio vuelta la página.

.- Si tu lo dices... - lo escuché murmurar.

La verdad es que estuve lo que quedaba del día pensando en sus dedos, sus uñas, sus manos en mi espalda. De alguna puta manera se había colado en mi cerebro, usualmente cerrado, y allí estaba. A la mañana, a la tarde, por las noches. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué había sido testigo de su casi muerte? ¿Por qué había sido un momento horrible? _¿Por qué me gustaba?_

Me incorporé del sofá. Estaba solo en la sala y era de noche. La nave estaba silenciosa. _Faye me gusta_. Una oración corta, sencilla, tan clara que da risa. Así que me gusta... Me apoyé en el sofá de nuevo. _¿Es calentura?_ Claro, es posible. Puede ser, hace mucho que no me acuesto con nadie. Si es así mejor que vaya a algún bar pronto, pensé. Sí, conviene hacer eso _. Debe ser eso, debe ser que hace mucho que no tengo sexo._ Necesito una mujer, no puede ser que esté pensando tanto en Faye. _Mejor me busco una chica por ahí. Sí. Sí_.

Ese se convirtió en mi plan A. Entonces, apenas orbitamos Ganímedes desaparecí de la nave con una excusa. Noté que Faye esperaba ir conmigo, sospechaba que terminaría en un bar, pero la esquivé... admito que un poco groseramente. Algo me decía que de tenerla al lado mi plan no se concretaría. La deje enojada.

Compre cigarrillos, condones y me fui de bares. Faye piensa que me gustan las rubias pero no tengo un gusto tan cerrado, me gustan las mujeres altas y con buenas tetas, pero el color del pelo me da igual. Unas buenas tetas no pueden faltar, eso sí... ¿Tetas como las de Faye? Sacudí la cabeza, como si el gesto físico ayudará a despejar mi cerebro embotado por el whisky barato que estaba tomando. La chica frente a mi era una pequeña belleza morena. Le sonreí, me sonrió. Y cerré el día. Bingo.

Dos horas después volaba de regreso a la nave, más relajado. Una sesión de sexo, uno rato animal. Una ducha y a fumar un cigarrillo. Me sentía más tranquilo, por un minuto mientras estaba en el medio de la situación había pensando en Faye y la verdad... me había preocupado el tener algún problemita de rendimiento. Pero no, Spike Spiegel seguía invicto.

.- ¡Qué cara de pícaro!

La protagonista de mi cerebro los últimos días me miraba desde el sofá amarillo. Estaba acostada, la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón, en musculosa y shorts. Las piernas blancas levantadas, las rodillas flexionadas revelando el límite del short y las nalgas.

Bajé la escalerita rascándome la cabeza. Necesitaba una ducha. El hotel había sido muy malo y no había querido meterme en el baño así que debía oler a sexo, alcohol y cigarrillos.

.- Spike tiene cara rara. - Ed se asomó detrás del sofá con una sonrisa - Y huele feo.

Faye olfateó el aire y frunció el ceño. Me miró y bajó las piernas. Largas, delgadas... Miré para otro lado y me interné en el pasillo rumbo a los dormitorios.

.- Trae desodorante de ambiente, Ed. El tipo nos ha apestado la sala. - la escuché decir antes de encerrarme en el baño y darme una ducha larguísima. Lamentablemente el agua se llevó el recuerdo de la pequeña morena pero de ninguna manera borró la imagen del short de Faye, de sus piernas y de la curva de sus nalgas.

Entonces así estaban las cosas... Tenía un problema. El techo de mi habitación estaba oscuro y el humo de mi cigarrillo se desvanecía dando vueltas raras. Si me gustaba Faye, ¿tenía un problema? ¿El problema era que me gustaba alguien que vivía conmigo? Era cierto y era raro pero yo vivía con una mujer. A veces con dos, si contaba a Ed. Yo nunca había vivido con ninguna mujer pero si lo pensaba bien, eso hacía con Faye. Con Julia jamás había vivido, ni siquiera habíamos pasado dos días seguidos juntos. Con Faye, no llevaba la cuenta. Comida, baño, cigarrillos. Compartíamos todo y por todo peleábamos. Así que... ¿por qué pienso que me gusta? No, _me gusta_. Punto.

Le di una pitada al cigarrillo y me rasqué el ombligo. Recordé sus uñas en mi espalda. ¿Cómo sería besarla? ¿Tocarla? ¿Desnudarla? ¿Acostarse con ella? Ejemmm... mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Faye en su conjunto amarillo. Faye en su salida de baño. Faye en traje de baño. Faye cuidándome. Faye en mis brazos. Faye abrazándome. Yo abrazando a Faye. ¿Acaso no terminamos así después de su caída casi mortal?

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué _iba_ a hacer? Aplasté el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Iba a ser muy difícil evitar lo inevitable. Tenía una sensación parecida a aquella vez en la que me había dado cuenta de que Julia, la novia de Vicios, me gustaba. El preámbulo de un desastre. Fuera de Julia ninguna otra mujer se había metido tanto en mi cabeza. Fuera de Julia nunca, nunca, alguien había merecido más de dos segundos en mis pensamientos. Pero allí estaba esa tipa, _under my skin_. La recordé apuntándome, antes de irme a cumplir mi venganza. Estaba tan frustrada y enojada conmigo. Me demostró que yo le importaba y aunque nunca se lo dije eso me hizo sentir bien, me hizo sentir que no estaba tan solo, que había personas, amigos, a quienes yo les importaba.

Cerré los ojos. Ya me dolía la cabeza y ni siquiera había hecho algo... Conociéndome, no iba a dejar el tema atrás. No sé, no sé... Me di vuelta, abrazando la almohada. ¿Yo le gustaba a Faye? ¿Podría gustarle? ¿Qué sentía Faye por mí?

Le importaba, sí, me había cuidado, me ayudaba en algunas cosas. Pero también había veces en las que parecía odiarme. No soportaba muchas cosas mías y solía hacerme listas enteras de eso. Pero... recordé su mirada en el granero, la forma en que me acarició la mejilla, cómo me había abrazado. ¿Tal vez...?

Un momento. ¿Estaba pensando en serio en salir con ella?, ¿en cortejarla? ¿Yo cortejando a alguien? No way...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.- Spike está enfermo. - Ed estaba sentada con Ein al lado. Jet estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista. Estaban solos.

.- ¿Se resfrío?

.- Nop, pero actúa raro así que está enfermo. Y es gracioso.

Ed parecía que vivía en su mundo pero Jet había descubierto hacía rato que la chica era muy despierta y atenta y aún desde su nube personal sabía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y sí, tenía razón. Spike estaba actuando raro y era muy gracioso. ¿Qué era eso comprarle cigarritos a Faye? ¿O buscarla para cenar cuando siempre le había importado tres carajos si ella estaba en la mesa o no? Se encogió de hombros. Era imposible entender al muchacho.

Ed se asomó detrás de la revista y lo miró. Enlazó los dos índices y tiró de ellos, como si estuvieran anudados.

.- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó Jet. Ed asintió. - Si tienes razón vamos a tener problemas. Esos dos no son fáciles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la vida de Faye la gente siempre estaba de paso. O, mejor dicho, ella estaba de paso en la vida de todos. Siempre había sido así, desde que despertara del sueño criogénico. No podía ser de otra forma porque sus deudas astronómicas la obligaban a no quedarse mucho en ningún lado y porque de alguna manera su amnesia le hacía imposible desarrollar vínculos perdurables. Entonces, mejor no hacer amigos, no atarse a nadie. Todo debía ser temporario, circunstancial.

Incluso durante el primer período en la nave _había sido así._ Solo después de que Spike se enfrentara contra Vicious se había producido un cambio. Su dramática partida le había demostrado que por primer vez había un sitio en el que quería estar y por el que estaba dispuesta a luchar. Darse cuenta de eso no había sido ni fácil ni agradable. Toda su vida estaba construida sobre los pilares de la soledad y la ausencia de ataduras pero ahora había un lugar y personas con las que quería estar...

¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese estado? Todo estaba destinado a cambiar, ninguna vida era inmutable, no podrían vivir siempre de cazar criminales, viajando como vagabundos errantes por el sistema solar. ¿O sí? A veces, cuando se preguntaba todo eso hacía una pausa y se obligaba a espantar esos pensamientos. No tenía respuestas para todo. Duraría lo que estuviera destinado a durar. Después se vería. Cuando Spike se marchó, esos tres días que estuvo perdido y ellos lo dieron por muerto, fue la muestra de lo que siempre podría pasar. Siempre podrían separarse. Siempre podría terminar su asociación. Aunque ninguno quisiera.

Y con esa sensación había abierto los ojos en el piso del granero tras caer más de 50 metros en el vacío. Antes de soltarse, en esos breves segundos en los que supo que Spike no iba a poder ayudarla, supo que ese momento era así de especial. Iba a caer, podría morir. Y estaba sola con su destino. Spike estaba de espectador. Había despertado en el futuro para morir en una caída sin saldar sus deudas, sin llegar a los 30 años, sin enamorarse...

Solo que no había muerto, al final. ¿Eso era lo que había sentido Spike tras volver herido de su ultima lucha con su ex compañero de armas? Toda la vida puesta en un momento del que no se espera volver y vuelves... Suspiró, otra vez había caído en pensamientos lúgubres.

Estaba en la sala, hecha un ovillo en el sofá amarillo. El hombro le dolía un poco y en la pantalla pasaban una película que debía tener un siglo. ¿Cuál era? Ella la conocía pero no podía recordar el nombre. Tal vez el hecho de que la película fuera antigua la había puesto de ese humor.

De repente un atado de cigarrillos voló en su dirección y le dio en la cabeza, cayendo a su lado. Levantó la vista. Spike se lo había arrojado desde el extremo superior de las escaleras pero ahora bajaba los escalones.

Lo abrió y sacó un cigarrillo. Spike le dio fuego.

.- ¿Qué ves?

.- Nada, en realidad, no sé qué película es... si quieres puedes cambiar.

Él no respondió. Cogió el control remoto y empezó a buscar algo para ver. Dio con una película de artes marciales y la dejó. No hay mucho dialogo en una película así entonces Faye se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

.- Te vas a quemar.

La voz de Spike la despabiló. Él le indicaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

.- Sí... tengo sueño... - se levantó, se estiró y después se inclinó hacia él, ofreciéndole el cigarrillo al revés, listo para colocarlo en sus labios.- Te lo paso, me voy un rato a la cama.

Spike dudó un segundo pero después aceptó el pase del cigarrillo, apoyando su boca contra los dedos de ella. El contacto duró un segundo. Los ojos de Faye se detuvieron en los de él.

.- ¿Me vas a contar un día qué pasó con tu ojo? -le preguntó de repente.

Lo pensó unos segundos.

.- Es algo que merece unos tragos... ¿qué tal si vamos a un bar esta noche y te lo cuento?

Ella sonrió apenas.

.- Tengo poco dinero así que no puede ser gran cosa, te lo advierto. - le dijo.

.- Puedo invitarte una parte...

.- Es un trato. - respondió. Y se marchó despacio, moviendo su cuello en círculos mientras las vértebras sonaban.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué quería ir a un bar con ella a contarle la historia de la operación en el ojo? ¿Acaso su plan no era esquivarla lo más posible? Gruñó. Inevitable.

Faye llegó a su dormitorio, se sacó los zapatos y se arrojó en la cama. ¿Por qué le había preguntado por el ojo? Porque él nunca le había contado nada, porque después de decirle aquello en el corredor aquel día no le había contado _nunca_ más nada. Porque estaba en ese estado de ánimo tristón en el que necesitaba sentirse cercana a algo y la forma en la que las personas se acercan es confiándose cosas. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Una mierda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las calles de la ciudad estaban muy iluminadas. Era una ciudad moderna, bonita, con mucha gente y mucha vida nocturna. Y todo estaba decorado con corazones rojos, plateados, rosas, brillantes. Por doquier.

.- ¿En serio es 14 de febrero? - escuché decir a Faye mientras los dos estábamos de pie esperando para cruzar una calle que marcaba la entrada al distrito nocturno. A nuestro alrededor había una profusión terrible de luces, globos en forma de corazón, escaparates ofreciendo regalos de todo tipo, flores y decenas de parejas. Parecía la navidad del amor.

Yo tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la vista clavada en el semáforo. Bonita noche había elegido para invitarla a salir. Qué mala suerte.

.- No sabía que aquí festejaban el Día de San Valentín... -dijo Faye mientras cruzábamos en el medio de un océano humano que tenía nuestro mismo destino: los restaurantes y bares del distrito nocturno. De reojo vi que miraba todo y sin una sonrisa. - Increíble que esta tradición haya sobrevivido en el tiempo y se haya esparcido por todo el sistema, ¿no crees?

.- Lo que da dinero no se deja de hacer, supongo. -le contesté - No debe haber un solo lugar en el que no se festeje el 14 de febrero...

Ella pareció pensarlo. Después me cogió del codo e inclinándose hacia mí con media sonrisa me dijo:

.- En Calisto seguro que no. - lanzó una carcajada. Calisto, la tierra de la testosterona por excelencia. Yo también sonreí. No podía imaginar el Día de San Valentín en esa tierra helada y sin mujeres. Me hizo acordar a Julia.

.- Todo esto es demasiado cursi para mi gusto. - dijo Faye.

Las parejas a nuestro alrededor parecían bastante felices. Si lo pensaba nosotros dos desentonábamos. Yo con las manos en los bolsillos, ella caminando a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y gesto adusto. Claro, nosotros no éramos pareja. Simple.

.- ¿Nunca te regalaron nada para San Valentín? ¿Whitney?

.- ¿Whitney? - ella negó con la cabeza - No llegamos a febrero... y antes, pues no, no me acuerdo. ¿Y tú? ¿El chico mafioso nunca regaló flores este día?

.- Pues tampoco llegamos a febrero... - _aunque sí llegué a comprar flores, rosas rojas._

Ella asintió en silencio. Habíamos caminado un par de calles y nuestros pasos habían doblado también un par de veces.

.- ¿Te gustan las rosas? - Era increíble la cantidad de vendedores de rosas que había. Ramos, flores solitarias, dos por una, ese tipo de cosas.

.- Ehhh, no particularmente... - me contestó - me parecen un poco dramáticas. Yo prefiero las flores de colores y con más perfume. Creo que me regalan rosas y me pego un tiro.

Le indiqué un barcito cuya entrada era una escalera que se perdía bajo el suelo.

.- ¿Jazz? - ella me miró y me guiño el ojo antes de empezar a bajar - Jet nos ha dejado una terrible influencia. ¿Tienes cigarrillos de sobra, no? En estos sitios son muy caros...

Asentí y bajé tras ella. La escalerita era angosta y daba una vuelta. Era oscura y la luz amarilla de la calle se perdía pronto. Pero yo conocía este sitio de alguna vez con Jet. Pronto estábamos en el salón, amplio, con mesas, escenario y una barra. Faye apuntó a la barra y la seguí. ¿Para qué una mesa? No éramos pareja. Mejor así. En las mesas sí había parejas.

El romanticismo había llegado hasta aquí mismo, sería imposible evitarlo. Hasta habían encendido un par de lamparillas con forma de corazón sobre los estantes con las bebidas. Y colocado floreritos con una rosa por todos lados. Faye me miró e hizo que se pegaba un tiro en la sien con el dedo. Me arrancó una risa.

Los taburetes tenían un respaldo bajo así que me saqué el saco y ella se sacó la chaqueta de cuero que se había puesto. El negro le quedaba muy bien. Parecía un villana de película. Ella me miró, interrogante.

.- Nada, pensaba que el negro te hace ver una villana de película.

.- Ah, como Gatúbela...

.- ¿Quién?

Revoleó los ojos.

.- Esto de estar rodeada de gente de otra época es desgastante, todo el tiempo contextualizando... - se encogió de hombros. - ¿Alguna vez viste Batman, el hombre murciélago?

Negué con la cabeza.

.- Eres un pelele... - sonrió.

Pidieron un par de whiskies. En el escenario había una banda tocando y una mujer empezó a cantar. Tenía buena voz. Vi que Faye prendía un cigarrillo, me lo pasaba y prendía el suyo. Hizo un gesto al mover el brazo.

.- ¿Todavía duele un poco?

.- Algo, me cuesta levantarlo por sobre el hombro.

.- Se te irá yendo...

.- La voz de la experiencia.

.- Naturalmente.

Faye me miró por sobre el borde del vaso. En la penumbra del bar sus ojos eran negros y no verdes. Estaba muy sexy.

.- ¿Entonces? Soy toda oídos, quisiera escuchar la historia de tu ojo artificial.

Giró hacia mí y cruzó las piernas. Le di un trago a mi bebida. Directa como siempre. Sería la primera vez que contaba lo de mi ojo, ni siquiera Jet había preguntado.

.- Una gente que trabajaba para nosotros estaba traficando con la mafia de Venus, obvio, sin nuestra autorización. Interceptamos un cargamento pero los de Venus son bastante fieros así que terminamos a los tiros por todo el puerto.

.- ¿Fue un tiro en el ojo entonces?

.- No un tiro directo, dio en una caja y el plástico salió volando y se clavó aquí - me toqué el ojo artificial.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor, se inclinó hacia mí y sus ojos inspeccionaron los míos.

.- Hicieron un buen trabajo. - estiró la mano y me abrió el ojo en cuestión. Yo me aparté un poco y ella me soltó.

.- El Sindicato tiene buenos cirujanos, pero la experiencia no fue nada memorable.- le dije.

.- Me imagino. ¿Duele? ¿Se siente distinto? ¿Tienes super vista o algo así?

Me encogí de hombros.

.- A veces se siente raro, nada más.

.- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

.- 20.

.- Qué joven. Yo todavía estaba congelada... - la oí murmurar. - Supongo que el post operatorio tampoco fue muy lindo...

.- Para nada. - esa parte sí había sido espantosa.

.- ¿Estabas con Julia?

La pregunta me sorprendió. El tema nunca salía en nuestras charlas, por lo menos no aparecía desde hacía un largo tiempo.

.- No todavía. -le respondí. La verdad, de haber estado ella hubiera sido más fácil, pero la conocí algunos años después. Por entonces recién nos conocíamos con Vicious. Julia entraría a escena más tarde tras otra pelea. Yo peleaba, me lastimaban y alguna mujer me cuidaba después. Si simplificaba al máximo mi vida la última década podía resumirla así. Ayer Julia, hoy Faye.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

La conversación entraba un terreno íntimo. No es que nuestra relación no hubiera prosperado en estos años pero yo no soy un tipo abierto y el tema era... al menos delicado. Delicadeza, algo que Faye no tenía. Bueno, tal vez hablar de Julia me ayudara a mantenerme a distancia de ella.

.- Medio año tal vez...

.- ¿Ella era la chica de Vicious o era tu chica?

.- La de él.

Suspiró y dio una pitada.

.- Te gustan las cosas complicadas. - me dijo - ¿Y no pudieron escaparse?

Cierto, a las mujeres les gusta hablar, preguntar, indagar.

.- Si hubiéramos escapado juntos nos hubieran encontrado.

.- ¿Pero lo pensaste al menos?

Sonreí con tristeza. Hablar de ello no era agradable pero tampoco se sentía tan mal como hubiera supuesto. Ya habían pasado como seis años de toda esa historia y más de tres desde su desenlace.

.- ¿Piensas que yo no voy a tener un plan, Faye? Claro que lo intenté, pero no funcionó y me tuve que ir solo.

.- Ella sabía con quien andabas. Cuando le dije mi nombre inmediatamente te mandó un mensaje. - dijo - Me sorprendí.

Sí, ellas se habían visto. Incluso Faye la había ayudado a escapar. Cosas del destino. Nunca sabré cómo sabía con quién andaba o porqué no había hecho nada al respecto. Seguro estaba siendo vigilada, pero aún así... un mensaje, una visita, una llamada. Algo.

.- Yo no hubiera podido dejarte ir - dijo de repente. Me miró y volvió la mirada al espejo detrás de la barra- No a ti, Spike, hablo de mi pareja, mi hombre. Si me enamoro alguna vez y pasa algo así yo sé que no lo dejaría marcharse. Preferiría que me pegaran un tiro huyendo que vivir así.

Sí, Faye era así. Ella se hubiera ido conmigo a los tiros.

.- ¿Así cómo?

.- Penando, como vivías tu.- Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero - Oh, estoy siendo muy sincera, lo lamento. No es tu tema favorito, es que después de todo tú conoces muchas cosas de mi vida y yo casi nada de la tuya.

.- Y por eso aprovechas - murmuré, un poco molesto - Yo no vivía penando.

.- Qué niño mentiroso. - sonrió y le dio una pitada al cigarrillo - En fin...

No supe qué más decir. Sí había estado penando, sí había sido difçicil, sí había estado como una especie de muerte en vida. Me había sentido solo, había estado solo, terriblemente solo. Y abandonado. Más abandonado que solo, lo que era peor. Y sí, mi pobre defensa había sido infantil.

.- Hay eventos, personas, que son ejes en nuestra vida. - Faye movió el vaso de un lado a otro - Marcan un antes y un después.

Ella siguió bebiendo en silencio. El sonido del bar era muy bueno y la voz aterciopelada de la cantante se escuchaba muy bien. De golpe no quería hablar más de Julia ni del Sindicato ni de mi ojo ni de nada de eso. Pasado. Pisado. Drenado. Mil veces me había preguntado yo porqué Julia no había huido conmigo, no importa bajo qué amenaza la tuviera Vicious. Tres años separados había sido un infierno y nos había cambiado. Me había cambiado. Creo ahora que más que nuestro amor lo que me cambió para siempre fue la separación. Verla de nuevo no había tenido los ribetes románticos que yo había sabido soñar... Empecé a sentir tristeza.

Vi que Faye descruzaba las piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones ajustados y negros. Enganchó el tacón de la bota en el taburete y empezó a acompañar la melodía moviendo la pierna.

.- Billy Holliday. - me dijo, mirándome un segundo.

.- ¿De tu época?

.- ¡No! ¡Ya estaba bien muerta cuando yo nací! - exclamó con una carcajada - Pero es un clásico. Escucha la letra...

 _Love for sale_

 _who will buy?_

 _Who will like to sample my supply?_

 _Who's prepared to pay the price_

 _for a trip to paradise?_

 _Love for sale_

 _Let the poets pipe of love_

 _in their childish way._

 _I know every type of love_

 _Better for than they_

 _if you want the thrill of love_

 _I've been through the mill of love_

 _Old love. New love_

 _Every love, but true love._

 __Nunca le he prestado mucha atención a las letras de las canciones. Tampoco es que escuche mucha música, en verdad. Y este tipo de música en especial, siempre la escucho con Jet y alcohol de por medio así que más que algo que suena de fondo... Pero hice lo que ella me pedía y escuché. Tristeza y desazón.

.- Ahora entiendo porqué Jet es como es.

Faye lanzó una carcajada.

.- Sabes, el jazz nos va a todos nosotros como anillo al dedo - me dijo - todas las canciones son sobre gente rota, sentimientos rotos, vidas rotas.

Apuró el whiky y pidió otro. Bebimos y fumamos en silencio por un rato. Pasó la cantante y quedó la banda. La música siguió. ¿Iba a decir algo, a hacer algo? No, solo quería estar allí un rato más. Estaba relajado, tranquilo, tan bien.

.- A veces pienso que debería irme a alguna colonia pequeña, lejana, tranquila, anónima. Conseguir un trabajo normal, tratar de desaparecer...

.- ¿Tu, normal? -hice una mueca.

Ella me miró un poco fastidiada.

.- Puedo ser normal, sabes. - me dijo.

.- Eres normal, Faye. No llevas una vida común, pero eso es otra cosa.

Ella iba a responder pero cayó. El contenido de su mente era caótico, como el de toda mujer. No había que tirar del ovillo jamás. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi palma y cerré los ojos por uno segundos. Esos momentos de paz eran tan geniales. Sentía el whisky en el estómago y en la mente. Cuando volví a abrirlos Faye miraba su vaso vacío.

.- ¿Quieres otro? - le pregunté.

.- Se me acabó el dinero. Puedo conseguir unos tragos gratis, si quieres... - me guiñó un ojo - charlo con el barman y listo.

.- ¿Y yo?

.- Te hago pasar por mi hermano, obvio.

.- No parecemos hermanos.

.- ¿Crees que alguien nos confunde con una pareja? - miró alrededor, todas las parejas acarameladas. No le iba a decir yo que cuando hacíamos las compras o tratábamos con ex compañeros de Jet más de una vez sí nos habían emparejado.

.- Te dije que te podía invitar, Faye. - le respondí, en cambio. Lla idea de verla parlotear con el barman no me gustaba. Ya la había visto hacer su papel y era excelente pero hoy no tenía ganas. Encendió otro cigarrillo.

.- Invítateme un par de cervezas, son más baratas. - me dijo, por fin. Y de ahí pasamos a las cervezas por una hora y media más. En un momento ella se fue al baño y no fueron pocas las miradas que la siguieron mientras cruzaba el salón. Inclusive la mía. Cuando regresó tenía una rosa roja en la mano. La metió en el vaso vacío de cerveza.

.- Un admirador. - me dijo. - ¿Regresamos ya? Este ánimo tan _amoroso_ me está matando.

Pagué y salimos pero apenas pusimos un pie fuera sonó un trueno tremendo y se largó un aguacero que nos obligo a quedarnos un par de escalones dentro de la escalera descendente. Vimos pasar volando un par de globos con forma de corazón, alguna flor nadando en el cordón de la acera.

.- Y así termina este _fucking_ día... - murmuró ella, apoyándose contra la pared mientras subía el cierre de la chaqueta.

.- Hey, no estuvo tan mal... - le dije. La gente corría a refugiarse, pasaba pidiendo taxis, se apretaba bajo un solo paraguas. A nadie parecía importarle mucho, en verdad. - Todos terminaran en un hotel teniendo sexo así que... van a terminar mejor que nosotros dos. Deberíamos envidiarlos.

Ella hizo una mueca.

.- Sí, sexo con lluvia... ahora que lo pienso todos estos hijos de puta son muy afortunados.- arrojó el cigarrillo a la lluvia. - Diluvia, nos vamos a empapar. ¡Mierda!

Observamos la lluvia un rato pero no parecía ni siquiera menguar en intensidad. Nos íbamos a empapar, era seguro. Faye me miró. Ella estaba enfrente mío y nos separaba un solo paso. OK, estar allí había sido idea mía pero ahora estaba nervioso. Tenía mis dudas. De repente Faye dio un paso y de golpe la tuve casi pegada a mi pecho. Olí su aroma. Me sorprendí así que no atiné a hacer nada. El corazón me dio un salto. Podía sentir su cuerpo, si estiraba apenas una mano podía atraerla a mí y ...

.- No vas a creerme, Spike... -interrumpió mis pensamientos y mi mano. La miré pero no me miraba, miraba sobre mi hombro izquierdo, a la calle - ¿A qué no sabes quién está bajo el alero junto al nuestro?

Volvió a mirarme. Estábamos realmente cerca, tanto que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar a sus ojos y no a sus labios.

.- Fernando Casal. - murmuró, volviendo a mirar más allá de mí - Trajiste tu arma, ¿no es cierto?

Casal era el tipo que perseguíamos cuando ella había caído del techo del granero. ¡Bingo! Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Ahora tenía una mirada fiera.

.- Es el mejor regalo de San Valentín... - murmuró - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

.- ¿Está solo?.- Faye dio otro paso y se pegó a mí, sacó su cabeza por sobre mi hombro. Podía sentir sus pechos contra mi pecho, su mano apoyándose sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cómo se ponía en puntas de pie para mirar mejor.

Concentración. Concentración.

.- Parece que lo acompaña una mujer, veo la punta de unos tacones. ¿Esta calle tiene todos bares así como éste, no? - hablaba sin mirarme. Ahora movía los dedos, impaciente - Debe haber llamado un taxi...

Miré la calle. Si era así en cualquier momento aparecía uno y nosotros no teníamos dinero para pagar uno que lo siguiera. Éramos unos caza recompensas muy pobres esa noche.

.- Entonces debemos agarrarlo antes, no tenemos dinero para un taxi - le dije.

.- Qué tristeza que somos.- Faye sonrió, se apartó apenas de mí y sacó la Glock de la cartuchera colgada en el interior de su chaqueta. .- Improvesiaremos...

Entonces me miró. Le había cambiado el estado de ánimo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. Y ella quería una vida normal... Le correspondí la sonrisa. Nunca tendríamos una vida normal. No nosotros.

Lo que sucedió a continuación tuvo mejor final que la vez del granero. A veces cuanto menos planeas las cosas mejor salen. Una ley del destino. Efectivamente Fernando Casal había llamado un taxi pero cuando lo abordó no fue para ir a un hotel a pasarla bomba con la tipa con la que estaba sino para ir a la central de policía.

Sin entrar en detalles, le dimos la sorpresa de su vida y sin disparar un solo tiro. Digno de una película. Imposible imaginar que la noche de San Valentín iba a terminar así, con una recompensa cobrada y empapados de pies a cabeza en la escalinata de la central de policía de Ganimedes.

Otra vez estábamos bajo un techo viendo llover y la noche no había terminado.

.- Si no estuviéramos empapados te diría que fuéramos a festejar a un bar pero... - Faye se miró y me miró - Somos dos gatos mojados, tengo frío y estoy cansada.

.- ¿Nos pagamos un hotel? - me arrepentí al segundo de que las palabras salieran de mi boca. No quería decir eso, en realidad había pensado en... La miré. ¿me había sonrojado? Imposible. Ella lanzó una carcajada.

.- No vamos a conseguir sitio en ninguno, Spike - el tono era de _¿en serio?_ \- Están todos follando como locos, si conseguimos una habitación la pagaremos oro y no quiero que me estafen. Volvamos a la Bebop, ¿te parece?

Miró el cielo nocturno, suspiró y empezó a bajar la escalera dejando que la lluvia otra vez la mojara. Vi que tocaba la pulsera en su muñeca, llamando a su nave. La mía no estaba estacionada muy lejos. La noche había terminado. ¿O no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegran mucho! La verdad es que sí estuve escribiendo pero cuando regreso corrijo y corrijo y es cómo que no sé, hay cosas que se me ocurren y me las olvido o cuando las leo de nuevo, las cambio y todo eso. Pero bueno, me estoy esforzando en que queden cosas bien expresadas. Sentimientos más que nada.

Pensar que ya hace 20 años de Cowboy Beebop. Qué increíble... Y ninguna serie puede compararsele, ¿no es cierto? En fin, con respecto a esta historia no queda mucho, tengo más escrito pero estoy reescribiendo ya que no lo quiero extenso para nada. Veremos cómo queda. Muchas gracias a todos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regresamos a las 5 de la madrugada más o menos. La Bebop estaba silenciosa. Cuando bajé de la Swordfish la nave de Faye ya estaba en el hangar pero habíamos llegado prácticamente juntos. La escuché caminar rumbo a la sala común, dejando huellas mojadas por todos lados.

Cuando llegué a la sala se estaba sacando las botas. La chaqueta empapada estaba en la mesa. Me miró.

.- No puedo estar más contenta y más cansada - me dijo- Nos vemos por la mañana, no veo la hora de sacarme toda esta ropa mojada y ponerme algo seco.

 _Sacarme toda esta ropa mojada..._ Ay, mi cerebro de hombre, tan simple y tan automático... Caminamos por el corredor rumbo a los dormitorios. Estaba oscuro, solo las luces nocturnas que salían del zócalo inferior y superior daban algo de iluminación. Su dormitorio estaba primero. La vi abrir la puerta y pasé a su lado rumbo al baño pero me detuvo.

.- Hey... ¿estuvo divertido, no? - me dijo. Su rostro tan blanco contrastaba con la penumbra. Tenía el pelo mojado pegado al rostro. Me acerqué. Tenía ganas de besarla. En realidad tenía ganas de besarla desde hacía horas. Me incliné y le estampe un beso en los labios. Estaban suaves y helados. Hermosos.

Ella se quedó quieta, sorprendida.

.- Buenas noches, Faye - le dije. Me aparté y me fui al baño. ¿Un cobarde? Puede ser, yo había pensado lo del beso, no más allá. En estas cuestiones no puedo pensar. Es una ventaja pero al mismo tiempo es un problema. Me ha traído cada lío...

Me saqué la chaqueta y la camisa y las arrojé a la bañera. Mañana me ocuparía de ellas. Me lavé la cara, las manos y los dientes. Solo quería dormir, ya lidiaría con esas otras cuestiones mañana. Cuando salí al pasillo estaba a oscuras y solitario. Faye se había ido a dormir.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta y me saqué las botas. Cuando la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas encendí la luz del velador solo para poder ver si la cama estaba abierta o no. Me quedé helado. Allí estaba Faye.

.- ¿Eh?

Faye se había cambiado. Tenía una camiseta larga y amplia. Me miraba intensamente y estaba muy seria.

.- ¿Y ese beso qué fue?

Por Dios, qué tipa más directa. ¿Acaso no tenía que estar en su dormitorio durmiendo o pensando en eso que acababa de preguntar? ¿Por qué mierda me lo preguntaba a mí? Me rasqué la cabeza. ¿Que contestaba? La miré. Era pequeña. Y estaba en mi cama. En _mi cama_. La primera mujer que estaba en mi cama. Me rasqué el cuello y bajé la vista al piso.

.- ¿Spike Spiegel se quedó mudo? - ella hablaba en voz baja. Se movió hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared. Cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y se cruzó de brazos. - Nunca pensé que viviría este momento.

Me miró de arriba a abajo pero seguía seria.

.- Los últimos cuatro años me has dicho de todo: caprichosa, egoísta, puta, maldita, sorete, niñita, zorra... me has arrojado cosas por la cabeza, me has arrojado de la nave al mar, escupido mi comida, escondido mi ropa... ¿me falta algo?

.- Salvado el culo...

Empecé a sacarme el pantalón. Tal vez fuera la mejor forma de que se fuera. ¿En serio? Me detuve, iba a dar un espectáculo lamentable en calzoncillos empapados y rotos (recordé los agujeros). Además, ella estaba demasiado sexy arriba de mi cama...

.- Tienes esa mirada de estar orbitando la Luna. - escuché que decía, regañando. La miré. - Eso está mejor. Entonces, Spike, dime, ¿ese beso qué fue? ¿Por qué de golpe me enchufas un beso si para ti no existo como mujer?

.- ¿Quién dijo eso...?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

.- No lo sé... - dije después.

Ella descruzó los brazos y volvió al borde de la cama. Me miró desde abajo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y el cuello amplio de la camiseta reveló las líneas de su cuello blanco. Me miró a los ojos, bajó por mi propio cuello y me miró el pecho surcado de cicatrices. Volvió a mis ojos.

.- ¿En serio no sabes? - murmuró. Se humedeció los labios. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo que hacía en los bares cuando quería algo? La había visto hacer eso infinidad de veces con otros tipos y siempre pensaba que eran todos muy bobos pero ser objeto de esas atenciones sí que era intenso. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Entonces...

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo Faye se incorporó de la cama de un salto.

.- Está bien, lo piensas y me dices - dijo, pasando a mi lado rumbo a la puerta.

Me sorprendió, no esperaba que renunciara tan fácilmente. Es más, me dio la sensación de que estaba huyendo. Antes de pudiera abrir la puerta la cogí de la muñeca con fuerza y la atraje hacia mí. Rebotó en mi pecho y lanzó un gemido de protesta. Trató de apartarse pero se lo impedí. Volvió a intentarlo pero la tomé de la nuca e impedí que se moviera. Me miró, enojada, pero la besé como quería besarla desde... bueno, desde tanto tiempo que eso sí tendría que pensarlo después.

Tenía los labios fríos y suaves, como en el corredor, pero mis besos los calentaron. Le metí la lengua y sentí el dejo de la cerveza y del whisky. Le comí la boca, literalmente, sintiendo al mismo tiempo sus pechos cerca del mío. Hundí mis manos en su cabello húmedo y estaba dejándome llevar cuando de repente me empujó con fuerza y se apartó.

.- ¡No! - murmuró. - No podemos hacer esto...

Trató de avanzar pero como yo estaba del lado de la puerta no pudo hacerlo y se quedó de pie en el medio de mi habitación.

.- ¿No podemos? - repetí.

.- No _puedo_ hacer esto. - se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Rehuía mirarme pero no había muchos más sitios donde posar la mirada así que tuvo que hacerlo - Yo no puedo hacer esto... Cambiaría absolutamente todo y... y si sale mal tendría que irme y no quiero irme... por lo menos por ahora.

.- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - di un paso hacia ella pero Faye retrocedió.

.- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes?

Sí, algo entendía. No era algo en lo que yo no hubiera pensado pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era inevitable así que no había pensado mucho más. Dios, si había intentado otras cosas antes. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Me apoyé contra la puerta cerrada.

Los ojos de Faye brillaban. ¿Eran lágrimas? Se las limpió rápido.

.- Mejor no comenzar nada. -murmuró - Es más seguro.

.- ¿Seguro? - Ok, yo parecía un tarado repitiendo lo que ella decía.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

-. ¿Podemos tener sexo nada más? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó - No creo que podamos sostener algo así, vivimos juntos y está Jet...

.- Ya lo sé...

Nos quedamos en silencio.

.- Además, no podría tener esa actitud contigo. -continuó - No podría acostarme un día y ver al otro como te vas con alguna mesera por ahí. Tal vez tú sí, pero yo me conozco... No soy así. Creo que... no me gustaría.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón empapado. Así que era eso.

.- ¿Por qué piensas que yo haría algo así?

.- Porque lo haces. Te he visto hacer eso los últimos años. No te involucras con nadie. No _nos involucramos_ con nadie. - suspiró, los ojos otra vez brillantes, desbordantes de lágrimas - Entonces, ¿qué bicho te picó? ¿Por qué ahora quieres esto conmigo?

.- ¿Por qué me esperaste adentro de mi habitación, Faye?

Vi que abría la boca y volvía a cerrarla. Suspiré.

.- No lo sé - la oía responder después.

El pantalón era terriblemente molesto. Yo sabía porque la había besado pero no me animaba a decirlo. Me acerqué al ropero, desabrochándomelo. Ella retrocedió y terminó sentada en la cama, sin mirarme. Sin mirarla yo también me saqué el pantalón y me puse el de entrenamiento. Después quedamos de nuevo enfrentados: ella en la cama, yo sentado en el piso con la espalda contra el ropero. No nos miramos.

Ella sabía bien por qué me había esperado en mi habitación y yo sabía bien porque la había besado. Pero la sinceridad no era nuestro fuerte.


	5. Chapter 5

capítulo final. Mi intento de hacer todo desde el punto de vista de Spike. Ahora, a practicar otra cosa y esperar la inspiración, jajaja. Gracias por las reseñas y ojalá que como me pasó a mí, aparezcan nuevas lecturas y nuevas historias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.- Si me explicas porqué estabas aquí yo respondo tu pregunta. - tanteé.

.- ¡¿Acaso somos niños, Spike?!

Me dio una mirada rápida. Lloraba.

.- Si no me viste salir con nadie es porque no me interesaba. - le dije, mis rodillas levantadas para que mis pies no tocaran los suyos - Y sabes bien porqué. ¿Por qué tu no saliste con nadie en este tiempo? ¿Por qué no conozco ni siquiera un nombre de los tipos con los que seguro anduviste?

Silencio.

.- No te hagas el idiota. - me contestó. En esa mitrada sí había enojo. Se limpió las mejillas y suspiró.

.- Siempre me he sentido sola- empezó - siempre _he estado_ sola, no sé que es una amiga o un familiar, nunca pude verme en el espejo de otro para saber cómo soy o cómo debería ser... ¡Y estaba bastante bien con eso!

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Faye llorando era algo digno de ver. Los ojos se le transformaban en dos pequeñas esmeraldas y la voz se le volvía ronca.

.- Hasta que caí en esta estúpida nave con tu estúpida presencia. - siguió - y cuando por fin empecé a tener una vaga idea de lo que era estar en un grupo te fuiste, Ed se fue, yo me fui... Incluso yo colaboré en que todos se fueran, lo que es peor. ¡Todo fue un error!

Se limpió las lágrimas. Hablaba en voz baja, sin mirarme.

.- A veces pienso en qué hubiera pasado si no te pasaba el mensaje ese... -murmuró, mirándome de reojo.

.- Tarde o temprano lo que pasó hubiera pasado... - dije al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

.- Seguramente... - sus manos estaban en el borde de la camiseta que usaba de pijama, apoyadas en las rodillas.- No me gusta tanto la soledad, sabes, es la ausencia de confianza... Estas solo porque no confías en nadie... pero ya no se si no me gusta o simplemente ya no puedo... No soy la tipa egoísta y fría que supones.

La vi hacer media sonrisa, más una mueca triste que una sonrisa. Casi estiré mi mano pero me contuve. El pelo le caía sobre el rostro así que no podía verle los ojos. Yo sabía que ella ya no era esa tipa... en realidad yo tampoco era el que ella había conocido.

.- Ese amor... - continuó. Pronunció la palabra como si le costara - ese amor que tú sientes por Julia yo también quiero sentirlo, sabes. Enamorarse debe ser... el final de la soledad y la confianza absoluta. Eso creo... pero para sentir eso yo... no puedo seguir sola porque cuanto más sola estoy más encerrada en mí misma termino. Entonces... no sé, no creo poder...

Faye estaba desplegando sus sentimientos ante mí sin ordenarlos, tal y cómo se le ocurrían. Como siempre supe, la cabeza de esa mujer era un torbellino. Algunas lágrimas cayeron en la tela sobre sus piernas y ella se limpió las mejillas, corriéndose el pelo de la cara. Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

.- ¿Entiendes ahora cuando te digo que esto no puede pasar? - me preguntó.

.- No.

Y en verdad no entendía. No podía, no quería. No era lo mismo. Santificar el amor que yo sentía por Julia como si fuera el ejemplo del amor no era bueno. Yo sabía que había amores mejores, que el nuestro había sido algo torcido, que los amores simples son los que mejor hacen sentir.

.- Si me acuesto contigo, si empezamos ese tipo de relación, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar? No quiero pasarla mal, no quiero... no quiero enamorarme de alguien que ya está enamorado de otra. Eso no es justo para mí.- movió las manos en el aire- con otros tipos puede separar las cosas pero... contigo no. Contigo no puedo.

Me miró y después desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Ahora el paso estaba despejado.

.- ¿No quieres saber por qué te besé? - las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. Le había visto la clara intención de levantarse y huir.

.- A estas alturas, Spike, yo no sé nada de ti que tu no hayas querido decirme. Y la verdad, no ha sido mucho.- fue seca.

Me arrodillé y me acerqué a ella. Faye quiso trepar arriba de la cama pero yo la tome de las piernas y la obligue a quedarse sentada en el borde. Sentía el corazón latiendo rápido en mi pecho. Pensé que si ella lo miraba vería mis costillas agitándose de tanto que lo sentía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso. Para ser exactos, desde que me había confesado con Julia. Eso había sido una mezcla de nervios, angustia, miedo. Todo junto. Y ahora se sentía igual.

Faye me rehuyó la mirada y la clavó en el piso. Nerviosa, se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Como yo no hablaba al final me miró.

.- Me parece que si tardamos tanto en hacer esto es porque no estábamos listos antes, ¿no? - empecé - tus chicos, mis chicas... han sido circunstanciales. - hice una pausa - si me estoy metiendo contigo es porque no lo puedo evitar Faye. Desde hace rato que no lo puedo evitar...

Y en verdad creo que si lo pensaba mejor era como si nos hubiéramos estado esperando mutuamente. Yo no iba a enamorarme de ninguna de las mujeres con las que había compartido algunas horas de sexo los últimos años. Para nada. Me parecía que ella había transitado el mismo camino.

.- Una vez, borracho, Jet me dijo que aunque no te soportara eras perfecta para mí. - apreté las manos sobre sus muslos - pienso lo mismo, sabes.

Moví mis manos hasta apoyarlas sobre las suyas. No quería que se marchara, no quería que se sintiera tan sola, no quería sentirme solo yo. Si había vuelto a la nave moribundo era porque en esos pocos años con Jet había aprendido que la vida podía ser otra cosa. Había perdido gran parte del lastre que me anclaba mentalmente a mi historia en Marte y esa nave con gente trastornada y solitaria se había convertido en mi senda hacia el futuro.

En muchas cosas Faye y yo éramos similares. Nuestras historias con el pasado, nuestras seguridades y nuestras inseguridades. El que chocáramos tanto no hacía otra cosa que ponerlo en evidencia y de eso Jet se había dado cuenta antes que nosotros.

.- Mis razones no son perfectas... - le dije - ¿pero son suficientes, Faye?

Ella no me contestó. Suspiró y me miró. Ya no lloraba. Era hermosa. Loca, frágil y hermosa.

.- Será complicado. - susurró al fin.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Subí las manos hasta sus hombros y la besé de nuevo. Despacio, despacio... Y ella al final respondió.

Me acerqué de rodillas y ella me atrapó gentilmente entre sus piernas. Metí mis manos debajo de la camiseta y le acaricié la espalda. Saqué mis labios de los suyos y los enterré en su cuello. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de derrota. Sus manos me cogieron de la cintura, subieron por mi espalda. Eran fuego. Volví a su boca, qué maravilla. Faye me degustaba también, la boca, el cuello, mis orejas... Temblé. Me moría de ganas de enterrarme en ella. Sus pechos eran tan suaves, cabían perfectos en mi mano...

La acosté sobre la cama, trepó y me pude acomodar sobre ella en la cama. Sentí su mano en la cintura de mi pantalón. La prenda ya era molesta. Se detuvo, pero no la dejé alejarse. Nos miramos. Ella pareció dudar, no, dudó, pero le tomé las manos y las apoyé en mi cadera indicándole sin palabras que me ayudara con eso. Quedé en calzoncillos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su mano se detuvo en el elástico. Debajo era evidente el nivel de excitación que yo tenía. Era peor que estar desnudo pero ella era tan sensual así, seria y algo ruborizada. Me acarició el pecho, subió por el cuello y llegó a mi rostro. Me incliné hacia ella y me besó largo y tendido. _Nos_ besamos largo y tendido. Le saqué la camiseta. Sus bragas eran blancas y pequeñas, las había visto mil veces en la lavadora o en el baño. Ahora las bajaba, qué delicia.

Su vientre también estaba frío pero tembló bajo mis besos. La lluvia no había barrido el aroma a flores que siempre llevaba consigo así que si enterraba la nariz en su piel podía olerlo. Ella gimió cuando seguí bajando. Levanté la vista y ella me miró. La cabeza apoyada en mi almohada, su cuerpo acostado en mi cama, toda ella en mis manos. Tiró de mí hacia arriba, me bajó el calzoncillo y abrió las piernas, invitándome a una noche que sería inolvidable. Cogí un condón de la mesa de la luz y me lo puse. Cuando me deslicé en su interior húmedo y caliente me estremecí. Me quedé quieto unos segundos, la sensación era maravillosa. Ella me abrazó con las piernas y se colgó de mi cuello. Verla era sensacional, sentirla era de otro mundo. Quería disfrutarlo, quería que durara, quería congelar eso en el tiempo... Por un rato lo logré, logré ir despacio, con control, cambiar de posición, besarla, pero ella era tanto fuego y respondía tanto a mí que en un punto el clímax fue inevitable. Empecé un ritmo más fuerte, de estocadas más profundas. Sentí que me estallaba el cuerpo. Faye se acomodó a ese ritmo y en un momento no pude controlarme más. Quedé temblando arriba suyo, desarmado, con el corazón a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco. Y tan liviano...

Estuvimos en silencio un rato mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían al normalidad. Qué maravilla de polvo, pensaba yo. Uno de los mejores... Faye se movió un poco y cuando abrí los ojos me estaba mirando. Estaba colorada.

.- Eres una caja de sorpresas, Spike... - susurró.

Suspiré. Las mujeres y las palabras. Las palabras y las mujeres. Gruñí y acomodé las sábanas sobre nosotros. No sé qué intenciones tenía pero iba a dormir conmigo esa noche e íbamos a repetir lo que había pasado.

Ella sonrió un poco y me besó la frente.

.- Es muy arriesgado, Spike. No sabes tratar a las mujeres.

Le pellizqué un pecho y le guiñé un ojo.

.- Tu tampoco eres muy cariñosa que digamos... - murmuré.

.- Supongo que todo puede aprenderse...

Estiré el brazo y apagué la luz. La habitación quedó a oscuras. La abracé bajo las sábanas. En mi cama, en nuestra nave. Cierto, habría que aprender muchas cosas comunes para la vida poco común que llevábamos, pero yo no tenía problemas. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y ella acunó mi antebrazo apretado contra su vientre. Cerré los ojos. Inevitable.

Enhorabuena.

FIN


End file.
